It goes without saying that it is very common to decorate the interiors of dwellings with many different types of materials in many different shapes. For example, sculptures may be made of everything from steel to papiermache. The appearance and texture of such sculptures is strongly influenced by the choice of materials. It is also possible to make decorations from natural materials such as dried or preserved flowers, leaves, or grasses. By proper selection of the type of material from which a particular decoration is made, the aesthetic appeal can be strongly enhanced.
It is possible to preserve certain types of vegetation from leafy trees and bushes by impregnating this vegetation with glycerine or other preservative liquid using well known procedures. By so doing, this vegetation will hold its leaves and appear to be fresh for a very long time, typically a number of years. This process is particularly suitable for preserving eucalyptus vegetation. Typically, the eucalyptus branches are dyed a dark green during the preservation process. Preserved eucalyptus is available from most floral supply concerns in bunches comprising a plurality of long branches. The ability of the eucalyptus odor to emanate from the leaves and branches is not impaired by this preservation process.